1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission device and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to an energy transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver through magnetic coupling. A wireless power transfer device or apparatus refer to a device or apparatus that transmits and receives the wireless power. For example, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2007-0123750 discloses a wireless power transfer system configured to charge a plurality of wireless power transfer apparatuses located within a short distance.